


Blasphemy or: The All-Important Question

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Felching, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: May 1979. The boys have survived a week of non-stop sex and Remus is coming to terms with Sirius’s bedroom manners (who says they have to keep it in the bedroom, anyway?). Sirius is well-versed in his own preferences but is curious about what kinks the wolf might have. Remus learns that ultimately, all is well.





	Blasphemy or: The All-Important Question

Remus was sitting on their old dark red leather sofa and he was naked. It was strange to sit on something other than his bed in the nude, but he wasn’t surprised he had ended up there. Sirius needed infinite variety when it came to sex, and the last week had already given Remus an impressively varied list of places he had gotten off in, all curtesy of Sirius. Sirius was also naked, on the floor between Remus’s legs. His hands were either side of Remus’s erect prick, palms attempting to flatten it between them and Sirius’s mouth hovering by his thumbs. It looked as if he was praying.

Remus sincerely hoped that nobody who prayed to a god had ever had that look in their eye while at it, though. It was not right. Sirius’s eyes were laughing at him, but they were also fucked out and turned on. He broke the teasing eye contact and a look of unashamed need entered them as they zoomed in on Remus’s prick head, which was peeking out from above the fingertips, red and excited and suddenly oozing precum. Remus wasn’t proud of that; he was probably going to hell for enjoying this image. Sirius on his knees, praying to a cock.

Sirius groaned, almost as if upset, and then he was holding Remus at the base, lapping at the glans like a thirsty dog. Remus stroked the hair out of his eyes and the reaction was immediate. Looking deeply into each other’s eyes, Sirius opened wide and began sliding it in. He did it obscenely slowly, inch by inch. Remus felt himself hit the back of Sirius’s throat and saw Sirius’s eyes begin to water. Still he continued, holding Remus’s gaze, prick bending to his will as it slid down the hot and slimy path into his mostly open throat. He gagged twice and both times felt amazing, muscles clenching on the places where Remus was so very sensitive. Their eye contact finally broke and Sirius pressed his face into Remus’s groin. They both moaned, Remus with some desperation and Sirius muffled but with unmistakeable pride. 

“I’m gonna come,” Remus panted, stroking Sirius’s hair and shoulder urgently. He was trying not to jerk his hips, although he knew Sirius was trying to make him do just that. Remus still wasn’t convinced it was completely safe and Sirius was all the more attracted to getting his face fucked for the same reason. Remus’s prick was not only unusually long, it had an impressive girth as well. He found it embarrassing most days and Sirius seemed inclined to worship it every chance he got.

Sirius pulled off leaving heavy strings of saliva that bound them together like the unholiest of spirits. It surprised Remus since he’d expected his friend to want to choke on the release, splutter and cough in a dramatic showcase all the while guzzling and drinking every drop. Mostly, though, Remus just groaned in relief and mild embarrassment as he was encouraged to climax. 

When he could see clearly again, Sirius was covered in his seed. It wasn’t a new sight by any means, but a week of this and Remus still wanted to apologize, still found it difficult to believe that anyone could want it this way. Semen was dripping down Sirius’s cheek and temple and he was licking his thickly coated lips. Remus stroked his hair, the side that was still clean, and met Sirius’s eyes timidly. His friend looked as though he was discovering forbidden fruit, blissfully spaced out. 

“Not going to tell me how sexy I look with spunk on my face?” Sirius finally asked in a voice that was barely even hoarse despite it all. 'Lots of practice', Remus's mind unhelpfully supplied him. Sirius was getting up, confident and at ease and with his own erection bobbing freely. Remus smiled uncertainly and Sirius laid down on the sofa, head on Remus’s legs, immediately nuzzling back into his groin. 

“You look sexy with my spunk covering your face,” Remus said dutifully. 

“I love it.” Sirius began leisurely stroking himself with one hand, the other hand was busy working on Remus’s resurrection. He was dragging Remus’s prick over his own face, smearing the wet come around. Sirius opened his mouth and let the cock slip fluidly over his lips, tongue tickling and tasting and teasing Remus back into hardness. It did not take long and as was becoming the norm, Remus was almost trembling with everything he was treated to. Sirius was uncanny at using all the senses at their disposal; the visuals were filthier than the worst porn Remus had ever indulged in, his sense of touch got everything from wet tongue to hard suction to rough stubble, the mingled smells of expensive cologne and familiar sweat and come was heady like aged port or rich dark truffles, and the noises Sirius made for him would have been enough on their own to feed any number of erections. 

Sirius moaned and arched his back and gagged himself by sucking on Remus. His eyes opened, making sure Remus was watching, and he dragged a couple of fingers through the mess on his cheek, then forced them into his mouth, too, next to Remus’s thick cock. Remus lost it. He whimpered and pawed aggressively at Sirius’s shoulder, eyes bulging with runaway need. Sirius’s lips and cheeks were stretched and too full and there was frothy saliva pushing its way out at the sides and the noises were turning into choked-off keens and it was all too vulgar to be real. Remus stared into his lap, mesmerized, rocking into it, and felt his balls draw up for a second time. Sirius apparently felt it too, and again slipped Remus out of his mouth, rubbing and aiming and making sure his face got a second coating. 

“So good with my come on your face,” Remus whispered hoarsely, thrusting so hard Sirius almost slipped from his lap. Sirius moaned and moaned in agreement, unperturbed with the motion and with the come getting into his eyes and nose and mouth and even ear. Remus’s hips quieted and his spent prick dribbled and slid out of Sirius’s grasp to rest over his arched throat. It couldn’t be nice, and yet Sirius jerked and panted and came himself, spilling onto his own stomach. 

Remus stroked him gently on his chest, pebbled nipples catching between his fingers as he rubbed. One was newly pierced and they both played with it so much it required healing spells most days. Sirius was breathing harshly. Remus bent down a bit reluctantly and brushed his lips to Sirius’s. The love of come was not something they shared, and Remus shuddered a little as he tasted himself on those willing lips. Sirius grinned with his eyes closed as if he knew exactly what was going through Remus’s head. Remus used his thumb to remove the blob of white by Sirius’s eye and he was rewarded by Sirius’s stunning eyes blinking open and smiling at him. Some days they were harsh like a storm in winter, but when he was like this the irises looked like uncut diamonds, the glitter and the richness and the unbroken. 

“You should feed it all into my mouth before you give me another round.” 

Remus blushed and wanted to say no, but his traitorous prick twitched with interest and Sirius laughed knowingly at him. 

Remus used his thumb and he tried to at least be gentle about it. Part of his brain was continuously telling him this was wrong, having Sirius exposed and used in his lap and to further degrade him by collecting half-dried semen from his body and feeding it to him. Sirius licked and sucked on the fingers every time he was given more, throat working as he swallowed, and Remus was undeniably hardening again, the length of him still resting luxuriously over Sirius’s moving throat. 

“Bet you’ll both love this when we get closer to the full moon,” Sirius said when Remus stopped. 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea to –“ Remus was interrupted by Sirius’s mouth, hot and wet on his own. He was seating himself across Remus’s lap as they kissed, bum sinking in between Remus’s spread legs. Sirius had the bigger and slightly taller body, but like this he was the one who had to lean up to kiss and Remus could cradle his body. 

“I want to, and I know you’ll like it too. The wolf certainly will.”

Remus still wasn’t sure. The wolf’s presence made itself known a day or two before the full moon, and Remus had only had sex once when under that influence. The wolf was rather aggressive and eager to be in charge, whereas Remus was happy and admittedly even relieved to let Sirius decide what they did. And Sirius preferred giving, both sucking Remus off and fucking Remus’s arse, both of which had quickly become Remus’s two favourite ways to spend his time. 

“I can be submissive,” Sirius whispered into his ear, taking the opportunity to give Remus’s earlobe a quick suck while he was there. “The wolf in you can fuck my mouth and come all over me. What do you think?”

Remus hugged Sirius tighter and tried not to think. He knew he would be horny come the full moon; he wasn’t usually but that was because he hadn’t really had anyone to shag before now. Now that he had Sirius, he was ready to go all the time, and an impending full moon wouldn’t change that. Adding to the potential problems was his refractory period, which was almost non-existent. Sirius, like any normal human, couldn’t come more than once or twice, and Remus worried the wolf fogging his perceptions would lead to him overstaying his welcome. 

His prick was fully erect again and poking into Sirius’s muscled belly. The abs twitched a bit when Sirius spoke.

“The wolf will want to mark me for real, right? Is that what you’re worried about?” Sirius continued nuzzling at his neck and Remus blushed furiously, hoping he had misunderstood. Maybe Sirius was still talking about come. Or biting, Remus thought he might quite like biting. “Hmm? I don’t actually mind, although we shouldn’t do it in the bed I reckon. And I’m not drinking piss, but you can do it anywhere on my body you want.”

“I don’t think I want that,” Remus whispered, his voice hoarse with embarrassment. So much for not understanding, then. He held onto Sirius with renewed protectiveness. Of course, he knew that Sirius was wild and promiscuous and had had more sexual partners than he could count, but that didn’t mean Remus had to like how easily some suggestions rolled off his tongue. Sirius had been really young when he began experimenting with sex, too. He wavered, but then he had to. “Have you done that before?”

Sirius turned until they were face to face, his eyes oddly tender. “Are you asking because you want to know or are you going to get weird on me if I answer?”

Remus kissed some dried spunk off his nose. He didn’t really know.

“I’ve tried everything I’ve ever wanted to try by now, except being in love. I’m trying that now.” Sirius kissed him back and Remus felt something suffocatingly beautiful flame up from his stomach. 

“I love you,” Remus said, his voice cracking a little. 

“Thanks. Back to how the wolf would like to use me, now. At the very least it wants to mark me with come, right? I was sure it did when we were sixteen.”

Remus grinned into Sirius’s neck, suddenly a bit giddy as well as embarrassed. Sirius loved him. He cupped Sirius’s soft prick with his hand. It got quite impressive when it was erect, and small and cute when it wasn’t. Right now, it was thick and short and velvety soft and he could fit it all in his hand.

“You want to cover my dick in your spunk?” Sirius asked immediately. “That’s more than fine.” He wet his palm lewdly and with a wink began to pull Remus off again, and to Remus’s secret delight he was aiming for his groin. Remus opened his hand, as if he was presenting Sirius’s flaccid penis and balls to an audience. They both watched and Remus’s breathing got more and more laboured. It rested sweetly on his palm, still mostly soft but beginning to react to the happenings around it. Remus caressed it with his thumb. Sirius’s hand twisted around foreskin, thumb massaging right by the head. Remus came with a relieved groan, and Sirius made sure that every drop he had to give got on him. It looked perverted, the chubby soft prick and the neat black hair around it drenched in thin white cream, Remus’s hand holding it and collecting the excess making it look like it was sitting in a come bath. It also had the effect of watering a plant, there was a sudden growth and Remus could both see and feel his lover’s prick heat up and grow bloated as it filled with blood. He began wanking Sirius off in turn, his hand slick and noisy and suddenly nowhere near big enough to hold all of Sirius, and Sirius moaned and arched his back, hand still on Remus’s tired prick. His neck was exposed and smooth and white and covered in a thin film of sweat. 

The wolf would love that neck.

Remus kissed him there, first, then sucked as Sirius seemed to enjoy it. Sirius leaned back, both to thrust into Remus’s hand and seemingly to show off all of his lovely neck to Remus. Remus licked his Adam’s apple and went lower, then to the side to flick his tongue on the pulse point. 

“Bite me,” Sirius gritted out, hips thrusting but clearly endeavouring to keep his upper body and neck as still as possible. His delicately muscled chest was sweating, too, and his nipples were so pink and hard they might as well have been screaming for attention. Remus lifted the arm that was supporting his lover’s back to be able to take the un-pierced nipple in his hand. His teeth slipped over Sirius’s wet neck and the beautiful man in his arms whimpered at the promise. He squeezed and bit down at the same time, fingertips going numb and teeth sinking into vulnerable tissue and tendons. Sirius came, a small spurt of come shooting high and splattering his taut belly, heels digging into the sofa. Remus didn’t let go, teeth deep in pulsing warmth but not quite breaking the skin. The possessiveness he felt could not be blamed on the wolf, it was weeks until it would make its presence known. Sirius groaned so sweetly underneath his teeth; he could feel the vibrations as they travelled up the long expanse of neck. His free, spunk-covered hand stroked over Sirius’s sweaty stomach, there was a smooth glide and so many nice muscles at work. Remus’s other hand was still punishing the caught nipple and it was making Sirius keen and twitch. He wanted to bite it next, leave a bruise he could watch if he woke up in the middle of the night and wondered if this had all been a dream. 

He released the hot, formerly white skin underneath his teeth and moved down to Sirius’s collarbone. He sucked and sucked, then scratched with his teeth right on the bone, and he pulled and twisted on the swollen peppery nub between his pinched fingers. He had dipped too deep into the wonderful feels and noises and it was only when he climaxed for the fourth time that he realized he’d gotten hard again, and that Sirius’s clever hand had dutifully seen to it. He stopped everything bad and painful and hugged Sirius instead, just hugged and held him. He was still in Remus’s lap, but he was getting heavy, not to mention rather sticky. 

Sirius began palming his heartbeat in a by now familiar way, strong fingers splayed and his palm pressing in. It made little sense to Remus how someone who was so openly debauched in his perversions could also have a kink that was positively virginal. Sirius’s hand would frequently park itself over Remus’s heart, clearly counting and listening, and it invariably made him smile like someone who’d never heard of forbidden fruit. This time it took Remus a good while to calm it down. 

“Can we shower now?” Remus asked.

Sirius kissed him full on the mouth, then laughed into it, seemingly reluctant to pull back. Strands of his hair was sticking to his face with dried come and old saliva, his mouth was red and wet although it tasted deceptively good. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and his white neck had been spoiled by a huge and ugly bruise, visible toothmarks and burst blood vessels in bloom. His collarbone wasn’t much better and his nipple was worse. The come that had dried on his belly and groin looked disgusting, crusted over in places and shiny and slimy in others. 

Remus would definitely be ready for a fifth if he looked at their combined handiwork much longer.

“I want to clean you,” he said instead and that seemed to hit the right spot in Sirius. Sirius’s eyes got dark and sexy but there was also something content in there, maybe relief and approval. They kissed some more, a sweet skimming of lips, and then Sirius got up, still with that maddening intact poise he should never have been able to display, looking as disgraced as he did. Remus followed him on shaky legs, admiring the body and the posture of the gorgeous man who, against all logic, appeared to want him. 

Remus got to the taps first and he kept his word, cleaning Sirius with his bare hands and water. Sirius watched him with all smiles and such beautiful eyes that Remus finally had to give in and melt into him, messy kisses getting warm water into both their mouths. They stank of sex, both of them, but Remus was at first reluctant to let Sirius soap them up. He liked that they smelled of each other. Sirius shampooed his hair in the end, and it was the strangest thing to have somebody else pamper him like that. Remus wanted to scoff but it felt too good to do anything but lean into Sirius’s fingers. Sirius massaged his back next as they let the spray from the shower rid his hair of the shampoo. Sirius was too good at this, too, and Remus suffered a bout of melancholia when he realized how many people his lover had done this for in the shower. Dozens of people, maybe hundreds. He knew exactly where the tensions were, where to find knots to thumb and untie. 

But when he turned around, he saw the bruises he had left, wicked and sharp, and the possessive entity in him purred and bit back all unreasonable accusations in favour of shampooing Sirius’s hair, where the remnants of Remus’s semen could still be felt. It wasn’t so bad, after all.

They got into the same towel once they were done, a huge black one Sirius had bought. Remus kissed his lover everywhere, ignoring his sore lips and revelling in the squeaky-clean skin and the nasty love bites he had branded him with. Sirius swore bucketloads when Remus licked over his nipple, and to be fair it looked ready to burst from the previous abuse. Remus switched to the one with the piercing instead, suckling on the small silver ring. Sirius hugged him near.

“I think the wolf will want to fuck you, that’s why I think it’s a bad idea,” he said finally, head on Sirius’s shoulder and their bodies tightly wedged in the towel and the humid air. 

“Scared you’ll break my arsehole with your massive, massive cock?” Sirius’s voice was full of laughter.

“Yes,” Remus said simply, although he did blush like he always did when that part of his anatomy was brought up in conversation. They had tried it that way around only once this first week of sleeping together, and it had taken almost an hour of inexpert preparation for Remus to be able to fit. He also thought Sirius had sounded more in pain that in the thralls of ecstasy when he pushed in an out.

“How much control do you have the day before the full?” Sirius was caressing his member again, it was lazy and slow with no strings attached, but it hadn’t taken much for Remus’s prick to respond all week, something Sirius was convinced was because of the werewolf blood. Remus didn’t know and didn’t really like to consider what it was; all he knew was that Sirius made him hard and now that this was no longer inconvenient, he had stopped trying to prevent it and just let it happen as much as Sirius liked. 

He’d probably start coming dry soon, though. 

“It’s only with sex and food that the wolf comes out before the full,” Remus admitted with some reluctance. “I don’t know,” he added, endeavouring and failing to answer the question.

“We’ll just do oral, then, and you can fuck my mouth as hard and as much as you like.” Sirius draped the towel more securely around Remus’s shoulders and sat down on the closed toilet lid, beckoning Remus closer. “Make me gag and choke and vomit.”

Remus shook his head, but he did come closer and he did let Sirius have him again.

He was slow and honeyed this time, perhaps to make sure they wouldn’t need another shower. Remus watched himself be swallowed down almost delicately, Sirius’s hands rubbing his hips and keeping eye contact throughout. 

Remus was becoming more used to Sirius’s insistence of touching his scarred hip, the brutish old brand that stretched and wound and was so large Sirius’s whole hand couldn’t quite cover it from view. Sirius’s fingers had ended up there every day, brushing over the scar tissue with his knuckles or patting it with a soft palm as if there was nothing but unblemished skin there. He was rubbing the pad of his thumb there, now, unhurried but clearly deliberate. His lips were wrapped around Remus but he wasn’t taking the whole length this time around, barely more than half. Remus watched with half-lidded eyes. There was a soft ‘pop’ and Sirius released his tight hold on the head, leaving it to rest on his tongue in his now open mouth, posing for Remus to give him another visual treat. Remus stroked his cheekbones and jaw and moved his hips slowly, his sensitive glans dragging over Sirius’s tongue.

“I love you,” Remus stated again, just to make sure Sirius knew. Sirius eyes glittered with contentment and confidence. He knew.

Remus made them both tea when he had come, and Sirius went to clean up the sofa. 

It was getting late and when the water had boiled Remus found Sirius sitting on their bed in his underwear, unfinished crossword in front of him and staring into space. Remus gave him his cup and sat down with him. It was a strange thought that they shared this bed, that he had someone who slept right next to him at night, a separate entity whose dreams sometimes bled over into his, whose body sometimes found its way into his. 

Sirius got on top of him and began kissing the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Remus put away his teacup, sensing that there was even more sex in store for him. He had probably had close to a hundred orgasms that week already; one just this morning and five in the afternoon. He really wasn’t complaining, though.

“Freckles,” Sirius mumbled into his cheek, and Remus had to laugh. They really were an odd pair; Sirius with his flawless creamy skin that he purposefully painted over with tattoos and bruises and makeup and come; and Remus’s skin with all of its flaws that he hadn’t chosen and that couldn’t be washed away; the scar and the wrinkles and the freckles that were there whether he wanted them or not. “So many freckles,” Sirius continued between kisses, kisses that were peppered at a pace that suggested he wanted to give every single freckle its own individual peck. 

“You’re beginning to sound like James,” Remus informed him, and Sirius shivered above him like that was the least sexy thing anyone had ever told him. Remus slid Sirius’s underwear down his thighs, then did the same with his own. Sirius was still busy with the freckles, but he accommodatingly aligned their groins, pressing them together, and he worked his arse muscles when Remus touched him there. It felt funny, purposefully rhythmical and almost like a dance, and Remus smiled but it was undeniably turning him on, too. Sirius’s body was in amazing shape and being with him was a bit like being with an unattainable model from a magazine. If Remus hadn’t known him for half his life he would have been very intimidated indeed. 

“I haven’t fucked your tight little arse yet today,” Sirius told his nose, and Remus scrunched it in pretend confusion.

“Surely you can’t get it up again already?” he said innocently, relishing in the fact that he did have one talent Sirius did not have in the bedroom. He rolled his hips, which took some effort with Sirius on top of him, but it did emphasise how hard he was and therefore well worth it. 

“You smug knobhead,” Sirius whispered into his forehead, kissing the lines up there and bringing up a hand to help smooth them out. 

“Yep,” Remus agreed and began chasing Sirius’s mouth. Sirius let him have it almost immediately, and his lips were hungry, ravenous even. It would appear so far that Sirius’s sex-drive was on most all the time and in complete disregard of how spent his prick was. A lucky thing considering how often Remus was up for it.

Remus wondered if they would slow down soon, grow bored with getting off several times a day, or if this would continue indefinitely. Somehow, he thought they would be alright either way.

“Are you sore?”

“No,” Remus lied easily. He wasn’t, much, and truth be told he liked that he could feel it afterwards that he had been shagged. Sirius was obsessed with treating him like valuable china though. Remus had not received as much as a love bite from him and Sirius had fussed over his kiss-swollen lips more than once this week. Considering the current state of Sirius’s neck, along with the continuous abuse his nipples suffered at both of their hands, there was probably something there that needed to be addressed.

“I’ll stretch you with my tongue, then fuck you on my fingers till you gape wide open,” Sirius told his mouth, and Remus shivered at the words and the hoarseness of his voice. 

“Get on with it, then,” Remus whispered. He couldn’t quite look Sirius in the eye, yet, when he said things like that, but he could admit he got even harder from it. He found he was breathing heavier now. 

“Impatient, are we? Impatient to have your sweet little rim played with. You want your pretty pink hole teased open and filled up.” 

Remus felt himself go red despite his best efforts and Sirius smirked as if he had accomplished exactly what he had set out to do.

“I’ll take you apart with my mouth and my fingers,” Sirius continued unabashedly, eyes roaming over Remus’s face. “Bet you’ll come for me just from that. I’ll make you beg for it, too. You’ll beg me for more tongue, more fingers because you’re so loose and greedy for me. I’ll give you what you need. Bet I can make you come again straight after with my cock in your arse.” Sirius sat up so that Remus could see that he was getting hard again, too. He looked unbearably smug and Remus was quickly getting desperate to come. Sirius’s eyes softened and lost some of the arrogance when Remus met them, and he wondered what he looked like. Probably like someone who was already on the verge of begging. Sirius bent down and gave his erection a quick kiss, then he took hold of his hips and flipped him over, removing the underwear all the way. Remus adjusted himself into a comfortable position, arse in the air and head resting in his arms. Sirius’s hands on him were kind and supportive and quite at odds with the things he had said to get them both worked up. He also moaned with excessive appreciation when he began tonguing Remus’s hole, which Remus realized was purely for his benefit. He had had his doubts about this, like he had about so many other things. They hadn’t tried this act in reverse, yet, as a sizeable part of Remus found it gross, but he had mostly accepted by now that Sirius truly enjoyed pleasing him this way, just like he enjoyed spending hours of the day with Remus’s prick in his mouth. 

Remus quenched a whimper into his own arm. Sirius’s tongue was dipping into him already; it was as though Remus’s body got more and more eager to let him in each time. The rim was where most of the good nerve endings seemed to live, and any touching on it felt good. But there was something, maybe mainly psychologically, thrilling about being opened up, about letting Sirius explore him on the inside, that was even better. It made him melt, made him utterly useless, weakened him into a defenceless receptacle for pleasure. He knew there was no one else he would ever have let do that to him, it really wasn’t in his nature to let down that final guard; to be worked on until he was nothing but a build-up of the best feeling in the world. Sirius was the only one.

Then there was his prostate, too. Remus found himself on the verge of tears when Sirius’s finger began rubbing on it, light but oh so insistent. Remus grew quiet as soon as that happened, he mostly forgot to breathe, and he might have cried a little into his own arms. He was taken from the mainly psychological, otherworldly experience of opening up for his lover, to suddenly being anchored to that one spot within that seemed to hold more feeling than any other. It built and it built and he could feel his prostate and Sirius’s fingers and tongue and nothing else. Everything else left him, all that was left was intense pleasure. A pleasure that lasted, too, lasted longer than what made any sense. 

When he came he saw purple and white and blue even though his eyes were closed. 

“So good for me, Remus. That’s it, that felt good, didn’t it?”

Sirius had draped himself over Remus, who was in a foetal position with no idea of how long he had been like that. Sirius was peppering kisses on him again, his back this time, occasionally licking at Remus’s sweaty neck and rubbing his sides like he was bringing feeling back to Remus. And feel Remus did.

He turned to lie on his back and Sirius’s mouth was on his at once, soft but insistent and tasting of come yet again. Remus hadn’t even noticed him eating it. They hugged and kissed like a real couple, and Remus luxuriated in the thought that maybe they were. Maybe they were.

“Still want my dick up your arse?” Sirius asked him. Remus nodded, but he stayed on his back. It had been too much but at the same time he yearned for that feeling again. Maybe he’d remain present if he could see Sirius’s face. Sirius had a bottle of lube in hand, and soon he was coating himself with it, and Remus was watching between heady kisses, watching how shiny and smooth it got. 

“That’s going all the way inside of you,” Sirius informed him, eyes horny and at the same time full of laughter. “It’s going to snog your prostate until you’ve covered the pretty freckles on your belly with your come.” Remus could only nod in agreement. He felt Sirius line himself up as they stared into each other’s eyes. Sirius’s were focused and intense and his mouth was panting open over Remus’s. 

He pushed in and Remus’s eyes fell shut. He was too exhausted to moan or tell Sirius how good it felt, but he thought he maybe did anyway. Mostly they kissed, neither with much focus, and Remus let Sirius look for the right angle, let him take hold of Remus’s thighs and lift his legs over his back so that he could sink in even deeper. 

So full. 

He took Remus’s hands, too, held his wrists firm and some time later knitted their fingers together, left them either side of Remus’s head. They were as entwined as they could get, every part in each other, and Sirius was right as usual; Remus did spurt a bit of come onto his stomach before long. It wasn’t much, but the contractions were enough to push Sirius over the edge too, adding more of himself to Remus. They stilled like that, Sirius tongue in Remus’s mouth, and he sucked thoughtfully on it. He was completely out of it all, out of breath even, but he didn’t feel like he needed it as much as he needed the man inside of him.

Sirius’s eyes fluttered open. They weren’t quite present, but as Remus watched them, they began to smile for him, and he had to relinquish the extra tongue in his mouth when Sirius’s mouth meandered into a smile as well.

“Having you climax in my arms is like a spiritual experience,” Sirius told him, the tosser had already caught his breath. Remus waited patiently for the punchline. It didn’t come and he blushed instead; Sirius was too good at making him flustered. 

“You do a good job of worshipping certain parts of me,” Remus mumbled eventually, too late for it to be a good comeback. Sirius laughed anyway and pressed their lips together. Remus shivered, he could feel Sirius slipping out of his tender hole, which meant he’d start leaking onto the sheets in a second. 

“Want me to worship you some more or do you want me to get a flannel?” Sirius asked, shuffling around until his fingers were at Remus’s wet opening. 

“Your mouth?” Remus ventured, quiet and breathless as he still wasn’t sure if it was alright to ask for such things. Sirius made a noise of approval in his throat, mouth busy kissing Remus on the cheek, and then he disappeared down Remus’s body, stopping to give Remus’s belly a few licks before the glossy black head burrowed between Remus’s legs. 

Remus stretched his back and closed his eyes and drifted off. It wasn’t sexual anymore. Of course it felt nice, and now undeniably a little painful from overexertion, but this was more like Sirius washing his hair or carrying him to bed after the full moon or trying to cook dinner for him. The kind of nice that was too good to be true. The kind of nice that real couples had, like Lily and James had. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Remus wasn’t sure which one of them asked it, but his eyes shot open at the words, suddenly alert. Sirius leant his head on Remus’s thigh and smiled at him, sort of expectantly. 

“Of course.”

“Yeah I will.” 

Remus closed his eyes again, he arched his neck and laughed up at the ceiling. It was the laughter of a young man, one whose only problems in life were what to wear for a date or how to act during a job interview. 

Sirius’s hand reached up and entwined with Remus’s, and as they rested over Remus’s hip Remus could see that together, they were finally big enough to cover up the scar.


End file.
